Castle Kiss
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Ash, Misty and Brock are visiting the Blarney Castle to kiss the Blarney stone. How does the trip lead to Ash kissing other things? Read to find out!


**Hello :) Here is this little PokeShipping oneshot that I wrote specially for today because today is a very special day for me... I joined FanFiction and wrote my first story exactly a year today :') I literally cannot believe it! I'm so grateful because it has not only given me more confidence with my writing but allowed me to meet my best internet friend, AAML-TAML. If I hadn't decided to join, I wouldn't have gotten to know her or any other of you awesome people! Thank you so much! :'D Anyway, hope you enjoy this fic xD**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 14**

**Misty: 14**

**Brock: 19**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Blarney Castle :L**

* * *

"Ugh I don't see why we have to travel for miles to kiss some brick wall!" grumbled the hungry and tired raven haired teen known as Ash Ketchum. "We've been lost for hours now and it's started to rain!"

Brock, the oldest member of the trio of best friends, sighed at him younger friend and scanned the map he was holding in both hands.

"I'm pretty sure it's around here somewhere..." he stroked his chin thoughtfully before putting the map away in his back pack. "And it was you who wanted to travel your home region before you headed off to that new region so the least you could do was visit Blarney Castle. It would be disrespectful not to!"

Upon hearing this, Ash shut his mouth and pulled a funny face to Pikachu before his stomach let out a sad groan.

"Ash will you stop making noises?!" his red headed best friend and secret crush rolled her eyes in an irritated way as his stomach grumbled even louder. "And it's not just some brick wall - if you kiss it then you have good luck for the rest of the year and believe me, you need it."

Ash moved his lips to mock his best friend before rubbing his hungry stomach sadly and crossing his arms stubbornly.

"It sounds dumb!"

Misty growled at the teenage boy before smacking him about the head and clasping her hands underneath her chin, her aquamarine orbs sparkling like gems.

"Well I think it sounds mysterious and kind of romantic!" she sighed happily and followed Brock who had finally got the group back on track. "How long until we get there, Brockster?"

The squinty eyed male put the map away for the last time and his face brightened into a broad grin as he pointed at old stone building in the distance.

"Not long because there it is!" he ran ahead excitedly and over to the place where tourists gathered.

Misty held her hand up to her face to squint past the rain at the medieval building.

"Oh it looks romantic too!"

The raven haired teen groaned but rolled his chocolate orbs in a fond sort of way before dragging her over to where the other member of the trio was.

"A castle can't be romantic!" he sighed in an exasperated way before looking to the spiky haired teen for support. "Isn't that right, Brocko?"

Brock wasn't paying attention to his younger best friend as he was standing there with a heavy blush on his face and drooling over the tour guides grown up daughter.

"Romantic? Yeah it sure is! I'd like to get romantic with other things though..." he practically drooled over the poor girl before Misty fiercely tugged him away by the ear.

Ash sweat dropped and muttered to himself that he needed to get himself some new friends before walking up to the elderly tour guide.

"Ehe sorry for my friend, he doesn't get out much..."he grinned, his eyes arrow shapes with sheepishness. "So where is this stone that I've got to kiss then?"

Brock who had already recovered from Misty's violent beating from her mallet and crossed his arms confidently at their guide.

"Maybe I can kiss other things too...?" he pouted in the direction of the girl who was leading another group of young people up the stairs to the Blarney stone.

At this, even Ash had finally had enough of his antics and dragged him up the stairs after the tour guide, tugging his ear so it was as long as an elves.

"Brock will you be quiet? They already think we're a bunch of weirdos with Misty going on about it being romantic!"

He rolled his eyes but couldn't help but blush at his red headed best friend. He had to admit, she looked pretty cute with her cheeks pink with excitement and eyes sparking with positive anticipation.

Once all three members of the trio, the tour guide who was wearing a raincoat, clapped his hands and stood in the centre of the castle.

"Welcome to Blarney Castle! It is a place full of legends, luck and mystery!"

He then went on about a little bit of history about the castle while Brock enthusiastically scribbled down notes to impress the girl, Misty's cheeks grew pinker and Ash glanced to Pikachu, clearly bored, his stomach rumbling.

"Now!" the tour guide rubbed his hands together excitedly, once again. "Who wants to kiss the Blarney Stone first?"

Ash stuffed his hands in his pockets, not fancying going first while Brock raised his hands about desperately and Misty ran over to the tour guide.

"Oh please sir, let me go first!" she pulled a puppy face at him before glancing sneakily at the boys. "I need all the luck I can get with these two as my friends..."

The tour guide grinned and adjusted his glasses, a goofy look on his face.

"You're an enthusiastic one, aren't you? You remind me of my granddaughter..." he blushed slightly at her before taking Misty's arm, causing Ash to scowl inwardly. "All you have to do is let me hold you and tilt you backwards like that..." he demonstrated, holding onto the pole.

Misty's face grew horrified very quickly and Ash noticed his best friend's expression.

"It's not so romantic now, is it Misty?" he pulled a somewhat snide look at her before sticking his nose in the air.

The red head hissed a very quiet yet sharp 'shut up' at her raven haired friend before looking uncertainly at the man who had seated himself at the edge of the castle, arms out wide, ready to hold her.

"Are you sure you won't drop me...?" she eyed the drop below, sitting next to the man and nibbling her lip anxiously.

"Of course! You can trust me, right?" he grinned and his glasses glinted in a strange way that intimidated Misty all the more.

"Um I'm not sure I can..." she looked down before glancing between Ash and Brock. "Can't one of you guys go first, please?"

Brock was about to come out with the same cutting remark as Ash did but the black haired boy jabbed him in the ribs before he could say anything, noticing how apprehensive Misty really was.

"How about I hold you...?" he handed Pikachu to Brock, glancing between Misty and the old tour guide. "Would that make things better...?" he sat next to her and shrugged off his back pack.

Ash could have sworn he saw Misty blush but he shook it off, assuming she was having a hot flush because of the anticipation.

"Y-Yeah I guess it would... Thanks Ash..." the water pokemon trainer mumbled and blushed even redder, smiling at her best friend sheepishly. "I trust you..."

The boy with the tanned cheeks that were now slightly pink smiled in return before turning to the tour guide and taking his place.

"Now, how do I do this?"

A few minutes later, Ash was sat at the edge of the castle, Misty in his arms, staring right into his eyes, ready to lean back and kiss the castle. Both Brock and the tour had sly grins on their faces, noticing the heavy blushes on the young and secretly in love best friends.

Ash shuffled his body nearer to the castle so Misty wouldn't have to lean far.

"Are ya ready Mist?" he looked at her face with the heavy blush and to the wall and back again, silently wishing he was getting the kiss, not the stupid wall.

"I suppose..." she stuttered, snapping back out of her dreamy thoughts over the fact she was in her crush's arms. "Why do I have to kiss a stupid wall though?" she grumbled slightly, not saying that she would much rather kiss him.

Ash blushed beet red and nibbled his bottom lip before looking deep into her aquamarine orbs with his own big brown ones.

"You can kiss something else if you want..." he could hardly believe these words were coming out of his mouth and Misty couldn't believe she was hearing them.

"W-What...?" she blushed even redder, her eyes wide with shock.

Ash sighed and leaned his face closer to hers. It would be easier to just do it then go through the embarrassment of repeating his words.

Brushing the damp with rain hair out of her eyes, Ash locked his lips to Misty's. It took a few seconds to kiss back due to the hock of finally being kissed after all these years but eventually she pressed her lips back.

Their kiss was tender and shy but filled with the love they yearned to confess to each other for all those years they'd known one and other.

After a few seconds, Ash pulled away, his tanned cheeks pink and his mouth baring his trademark goofy grin.

"Who needs to kiss a wall to get luck?" he leaned forward and touched his nose to hers. "You're my lucky charm."

The End.

* * *

**There you go! :) Thank you ever so much for reading not only this fic but reading and reviewing all the fics I have written over the past year. It's truly been amazing :') Also a special shout out to Shay Shay because without her, I reckon I would have given up with my writing but she helped me through it all. Love and appreciate you dude :'D Thanks again and I shall see you next week for more!**

**A very grateful AmyBieberKetchum signing out to EV Train Ace the Tyranitar xD Ta Ta xDDD**


End file.
